Blood Stained Saviour
by kuja-nara
Summary: When Bella and Edward need a hero it comes in the most unlikely form - Anna was a werewolf turned vampire, she is treated as the pet of the Volturi used for nothing but destruction, now when given a chance can she find redeption and love with the Cullens? Includes Addiction, marriage, heartache and divorce- the cullens never saw her coming to change their world OcxJasper x
1. Welcome to my World

**_This was previously named "The blood stained rose" but has been rewritten with a bit of a twist on the story line_**

**_Full Summary - When Bella and Edward need a hero it comes in the most unlikely form - Anna was a werewolf turned vampire many years ago, she is treated as the pet of the Volturi used for nothing but destruction, now when given a chance to live under the Cullens roof can she find redeption and love? Read as Anna discovers herself while watching the relationship between bella and edward bloom from day 1 in the schools cafateria whilst she struggles to contain the monster she fears she is, hopefully finding her own love along the way in the form of someone from her past._**

**_Pairings - EdwardxBella, EmmettxRosalie, CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice (to start with later JasperxOC)_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

What if a werewolf could be transformed into a vampire? What freak of nature would that produce onto this twisted world? When I was a child my mother use to tell me a story of such a creature, something that would be feared yet at the same time a hope that two forces could be brought together to unite under the star lit sky. Thinking back to that time it seems something rather innocent and naïve, but that was a time when everything would run smoothly. I had a home, a family and a future, something which was stolen from me before I knew it.

I cannot lie and say I was born a beautiful angel set upon this earth for good because I was far from it. On one cold winters night in the heart of Russia I was born to a Maria Ivanov, the labor lasting over fifteen grueling and painful hours. She was a normal farmer's daughter, brought up on superstition and cold truths, fighting to have independence and what freedom she could from the miserable life she had. I think that's what first attracted her to my father; he was the rogue, the stranger in town who had that odd but all the same attractive atmosphere surrounding him. Well, that was from what I could tell through the ranging stories my sweet mother would tell. They had hit it off instantly, sneaking glances across the market and secretly meeting to cover up after themselves. The idea at first seemed so sweet to me, the idea of romance flourishing from the dark and resorting in a happy ending, a story which fixated the child in me. But I knew how this story ended unlike most on lookers.

While my parent's time together was short, it flourished rapidly into the forbidden and hence I began to grow, deep inside the flesh of my mother. It didn't take her long to recognize the symptoms; she once described it to me as having that immediate warmth and instinct engulf you. Not sure I could agree with something like that though, I never was one to run away with my imagination, but in this case I was never going to find out. It was a gift I surrendered with my death. Logic was my friend now, my companion. And with all logic comes the theft of that truly perfect ending. It did not take long for that summer of love between my parents to come crashing down. What my mother had never expected to see was that her secret fiancé possessed the heart and mind of a wolf. When confronted with the truth his temper would saw making him no better than the drunk of a father she had always wanted to escape. His eyes would draw into the piercing slits of the predator he became, and from where there was once skin dark brown fur grew within seconds. He would be what many would refer to as a werewolf in these troubling times.

That brings me back to the cold winter's night in Russia where I first said hello to the cruel world. I was not small, nor was I large, but a healthy middle weight with my deep blue eyes and blonde striking hair, so light infact it could be confused with a white. At first they feared I was dead for I made no sound, but simply looked out onto the world with the fresh eyes of the pure. O, for the feeling to see a child do as such I would now give my life for. But I lost that right long long ago.

I was a curse born into this world, one that should have been feared if they knew what was good for them. That brings me to the start of my story, one event in particular I should explain before we kick off, the tale of the day I died, and the day I was reborn.

I can remember accurately the strong wind scattering my hair wide and far behind my back as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Branches hitting me all across my body, stinging the further and longer I ran. It was but a week till my eighteenth birthday. That right of passage of which a girl becomes a woman. I was not your average heroine; born from the DNA of the wolf I had a sharp mind and an even sharper temper. All through my childhood I could remember the blackouts and uncontrollable rampages I went through. My poor mother faced some of her worst times because of me, it scares me to think back and see how I was so close to being the end of her on numerous occasions. Running as fast as I could I peered over my shoulder trying to see how close my pursuer was to me. This was the first time I was scared and feared for my life, something which was usually the complete opposite. The first time even my temper was too blocked to come out.

The man who followed me had been watching me intently for the last hour in town, as if he was purposely searching me out. Feeling the tension rise I took the active choice to leave before I would regret my actions and release my inner demons. While I was unpredictable I could still feel the darkness coming over me, I had learnt from experience when to remove myself from the situation to save the people around me. In my other disgusting form death seemed to follow me around and even that I would not wish upon the worst of my enemies.

"You can't outrun me child", they yelled towards me, I heard the phrase repeated over and over, drilling itself into my head as I breathed desperately. How much of this were them or my imagination I had no idea. I was quicker and had more stamina than the ordinary human yet I could not shake this person off. Maybe I would have been safer to stay in the crowded market; after all they said safety remained in numbers.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed tripping over my own feet yet gaining my balance again as soon as I could. I was never this clumsy, it was a deep problem for me to create silly mistakes like that, It would be something I would beat myself up with over later. I turned left and right, ran through rivers and charged up the banks but every step I took away from them they would close the distance as if easily going with a stroll with me. Crying aloud I felt my toes slide under a tree root and my body almost slow down time as I flew through the air, my arms slowly stretching out to try and grab onto any safety I could, yet It was useless. With a fall of force I had never felt before I collided with the floor, rolling as my body felt gravity slow it down once again. Whimpering to myself I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my body shaking with fear as the stranger approached me.

This gave me a chance to look closer at him, too my surprise he was not the old creepy man I had in mind, but someone who looked like they were in their early twenties, so beautiful, so perfect… so unreal. I shook me head shaking the fixation with the male from my confused thoughts. During the time in the market I had not been able to see him this close up, not a single wrinkle faltered his face, he looked like a god.

"What do you want with me?" I sobbed scanning from his feet upwards.

… No reply, he just stood silently looking me over. I continued to shiver uncontrollably, minutes passing by until he was joined by two other companions. Looking between them he had the softest features, a look in his eye that would trick you into thinking that he had some sympathy towards the situation I found myself in. As for the others I felt the taller, leaner breed of a man undress me with his eyes. I wrapped my cloak around me as tight as I could trying my last pathetic chance at self defense.

All he could do was laugh at me, obviously amused by my attempt.

"Cutie just cool it" he winked at me. In the modern day that would not be such a bad thing but in 19th Century Russia that was truly something terrible, a comment a common whore would receive. I hating being treated like that, I was no whore. I had spent my life defending my title after the shame my mother had received from becoming pregnant with no husband. I shook more violently, this time not from fear but from rage. I knew what would soon engulf me… and them if they stayed.

"Back off and leave me alone" I warned, my pupils beginning to distort into the eyes of a beast. From where there was once skin perfect snow white fur began to grow along with my ability to speak slowly being lost, my perfectly sharp nose beginning to be stretched into the muzzle of what I feared. I screamed as pain overcame me, the transformation always hurt, always felt as if I was dying over and over. My screams turning into powerful shrieks as my spine began to bend and snap the vertebras in an attempt to fix into the correct position. I lay collapsed on the floor, catching my breath as where once lay the body of a girl now lay that of a beast.

My followers seemed shocked at what lay before them, all apart from the compassionate man; something was different about him, something which settled me in a new confusing way. Until now I had always seemed to loose consciousness as I faded and DNA came to light, but now this was completely different. Snapping to it I got to my feet, well paws. A sharp growling noise escaping my muzzle as they began to surround me.

"Shit, I didn't think she'd change" the third unknown man said coming from the shadows. "She's dangerous to us like this; get her down quick and fast, the less damage as possible. Aro wants her no matter what" With that they jumped at me as I swung round trying to defend myself, my jaws smashing shut as hard as possible in an attempt to catch them. I was no match for their strength, within minutes they had me pinned down, unable to move, by no means were they human.

Feeling sharps pains all over my body I felt teeth sink deep down into me, howling aloud in distress I began to feel my blood boil, the stabbing pains causing me to stop thrashing about, I had lost the will to fight I knew it was all over, something deep down told me just to accept defeat.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry" the blonde compassionate one whispered into my ear, "I will protect you my child," little did I know that this man would be my savior in the many years to come. Carlisle, a man made by the gods. Without continuing with this painful memory im sure you can all guess what this led to, so I shall leave my tale here for now and move forward to now, to the 21st Century, to where my story led me. Alone and shut off from the world…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Plz review and all that jazz!_**


	2. Greetings

_**Chapter 2's up peoples :) hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I lay on my back, snuggled beneath the many sheets of the bed in an attempt to sleep and dream deeply, or at least that was what it would seem to any human watching on the scene. Even if I could sleep, I was far beyond being able to snuggle. Many people would not be able to understand my way of thinking but I shall explain it anyway. To be a vampire for me was like having your mind separated from your body, as if it was suspended in limbo. While I could happily move around, shut my body down and do as I wished, my mind would be constantly awake, feeling emotions like a human but unable to relax and fully connect with my surroundings, maybe that was just me though, I was always told I was special, that I was different to the others. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillows laughing gently to myself. My room, my prison, my madness seemed darker than usual. I could easily remember back to the day I demanded a bed, I must have looked an idiot either that or a whore. But I wasn't, I just wanted to hold onto any remains of humanity that I had. I liked having the excuse of being able to lie down and close my eyes. To try and silence the voices which called to me in my head, some would call this a sign of madness but to me they were reassurance, I knew I was suffering for my crimes and that was all I expected. I was unforgivable. The souls I had tortured deserved their chance to avenge themselves, to haunt me every minute of the waking day. I wanted to die, to escape this life, but that was running away. Something I refused to do, I needed to suffer. It was this which completed me.

**_On that day many a year a go, the day I died, I fell into my final sleep, one which was the worst pain I could ever imagine, it stung, burned, felt as if my soul was being ripped in to two. I still shiver at the remembrance. When I awoke I was surrounded by the many members of the Volturi, my arms suspended above my head where a thick metal chain hung from the ceiling, capturing my wrists and hanging me above the ground, I looked down thrashing my legs around trying to do the impossible and feel the floor beneath my naked feet, I was scared, just a child. What they were putting me through was cruel, but somehow deep down, I was thankful._**

**_"Cease your mindless energy now" a voice boomed across the room. I slowly came to a stop, my eyes however not moving from the floor, I don't know what it was, maybe fear, maybe trying to fight the knowledge of what stood in front of me._**

**_"Now, now Marcus, you're scaring the poor child" replied a voice much more calm yet eerie. A voice which had silenced my whimpers along with giving me the curiousity and strength to move my gaze that little bit more to see how their robes met the cold stone floor. That was the perfect word to describe the event… cold. Shaking, no, trembling would be more accurate I waited for the voices to continue. Anticipating more pain I held back a sob, but instead of my expectations I felt a palm touch and stroke my cheek._**

**_"Shhh child, I'll look after you. You're mine now" that toneless voice would haunt me for the rest of my life._**

**_"You're mine now"_**

"You're mine now" … tears gently ran down my face as the memory replayed itself over and over.

"…mine"…. "…mine"

My thoughts were only broken up by the clink of the door bolt opening. Sighing I rolled over to face the opposite direction of the door. I did not care for whoever was disturbing me.

"Come on sleepy girl, up you get" purred the voice of a girl. Growling under my breathe I rolled back onto my back.

"Jane" I acknowledged her presence, "and what does the lord and master want today?" I continued in a sarcastic tone. Jane, Aro's only way of having control over me, the only vampires' special ability to keep me in line when I turned and lost my mind. She was his safety net, his only weapon against me. I chuckled softly to myself, it made me happy at least that my captor feared me and what I could do. After controlling me for decades he had learnt to be weary of me, my tempter had become much more bitter over the years and while I was now able to control my transformations he seemed to think I would get some fancy idea in my head of escaping and reaping havoc on his precious world. Little did he know I would never try and escape, not after the last time…

**_'Must run, I must run faster' I screamed to myself, my head pounding as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I took my chance while they went hunting. I needed to escape. Freedom, it seemed so special. They thought they could trap me, I was too clever for them, I overpowered them and took my chance. The cage was only thin metal, nothing even remotely hard for me to bend when I had transformed. One foot in front of the other, I just had to continue this. They had locked me away and brought me to America, to take part in what they said was controlling the vampire wars of the south. "To take part" how nicely that was phrased. In truth it was a mass murder, another mass murder. I could still remember every life I took, every face I killed. They haunted me. The begging ringing in my ears. I shook my head, now was not the time to show emotions for those blood suckers. "Run" I reminded myself, pushing my vampire limits._**

**_I could smell it. The scent of the vampire, it stank, repulsive to my nose. Before I knew it, it hit me. Literally…_**

**_We both went flying backwards, of which I ended up lying on my back with my legs high in the air. I immediately jumped to my feet after snapping from my momentary daze, growling I bared my teeth at the cause of my fall expecting it to be of whom I had run from. But it wasn't. He was much more beautiful, with long golden curly hair tied back. His red eyes somewhat sadder than I had seen before. "Watch where you're going!" I snapped angry that he had closed the gap between me and my captors._**

**_"Ma'am if I do say, you were the one who ran into me" he said in a slow calm southern accent, it was so… so… beautiful._**

**_"Sorry" I muttered apologetically whipping my head around to see if I was surrounded no longer trusting my sense of smell. I was sharp tongued but deep down I wanted to apologize… for everything._**

**_"It's perfectly fine, I was honored to act as a pillow" he smiled back at me. Turning back to him I stared in disbelief, that was the first person to forgive me. Shaking my head I smiled at him, it was a feeling I was not use to._**

**_"GET HER!" I suddenly jumped, damn they were close. Biting my lip I felt torn on how to act but we both knew what I'd do._**

**_"See you around…?" I never managed to finish my sentence as I began to run again, his name. It was a blank to me, I never got to ask. How I would regret that…_**

I sighed following Jane down the corridor. After that little escape trick I had been in deep trouble. I lost count as the days passed through the period of my "punishment". Saying it "hurt like a bitch" was an understatement. Still I deserved it, soon after they had captured me the death toll surrounding me had escalated enormously. But they didn't deserve it, the poor humans I had run past, they never knew what hit them. All murdered in front of me so I got the message. If I disobeyed, the innocent would pay the price. That event was enough for me, I could not bear to see innocents killed, at least by my hands it was quick and painless.

Over time he had come to trust me enough to follow his orders, to walk with my own feet under supervision and eventually to go about his "missions" as he called them by myself. I would do his bidding and return simply because I feared him, I was scared of the cruelty he could unleash on the world if I disobeyed. I was a coward. The cold blooded approach made me the same as him. I was a monster, a curse on this earth. I hated myself and I still did to this day. The earth would have been much safer if I had been killed. I shouldn't have been alive, all those poor victims, they were murdered without even standing a chance. I bit my lip as I felt myself shed a single tear.

Minutes passed as I walked through the many corridors to where my master awaited me. Upon entry to the room he often frequented I was greeted by the man himself.

"My darling child" He said over dramatically, his arms wide open as if to hug me. But he wouldn't, he never did. I made sure of it. Even a dog could bite her masters hand if he pushed. But of course that was where his little guard keeper came into the equation. Glaring at Jane I took a step away to distance myself from her, all eyes in the room followed me. Some in awe, some in fear and some in complete amusement.

"Master" I barely whispered. It pained me to call him that, but I had no choice, he was the one who looked after me, who protected me from the fate his brothers wished upon me, but of course It was the name that had been beaten into me.

"You are my pride and joy" he almost sang in his bizarre amusement as he waltzed over to take my hand into his. It sickened me how he treated me, or at least he once had. I felt dead inside now, much like the outside. I sniggered gently amused at my own thought. But yes, dead inside, I had no will to fight back against him, the fire in me which once burnt bright was dimming day by day.

"What do you wish of me master?" I asked in a monotone voice, my face emotionless and unreadable. I hated to think of what he would throw my way next.

"I want you dear child to go on your toughest mission yet" he grinned, a face which ment to me he had a plan. A face I knew far too well. I sighed softly waiting for him to continue. "The Cullens… I want you to…" I shivered in suspense, the word 'kill' flooding my mind. I didn't want him to say it, I would pray for it If I believed there was a god. "I want you to… keep an eye on them, if they appear a threat you are to destroy them with no mercy"

I looked at him bewildered, this had never happened before.

"But Master!" I could hear Jane saying in outrage. I couldn't give her a care in the world, this was the only sense of freedom he had given me, "Why?" she continued to question him. Her voice was getting on my nerves, growling I turned to her bearing my teeth. Aro just laughed darkly.

"Good girl" he whispered stroking my perfectly white hair before snapping himself and holding Jane by her throat, "If it comes to it, she's the only one who can handle them all and destroy what they have without bringing us down" I tensed under his touch as he returned to petting me, he was the only one who had ever acted gentle to me, accepted what I was. "I worry my child; if you are to take action I want Edward, Alice and Carlisle alive. I have a use for them here" Sighing I nodded, I could only oblige to his rules. I was a pawn in his game and I had known this my whole life.

* * *

Click… click… click… click… click… click

If he was to flick his lighter on one more time Id rip his throat out, I didn't care if I was in public at all. I wasn't dead for eternity to spend hours watching the most annoying man I could imagine. Glaring at him intensely I watched as his face recognized I was far from the ideal mood.

"Sorry" he muttered putting it away.

Sighing I lent back into the booth at a small café I now found myself in. I moved my gaze back to the window again; it had steamed up due to the down pouring rain outside. So this was Forks I mused gently, didn't seem anything special at all, so far all it had achieved was to soak me through to the bone and clog my nose up with the stench of moss. Back in Italy it was a smell that was far too rare, but back in my home town it was the smell I found to be a companion.

"Excuse me," a spotty young male cleared his throat trying to gain my attention, "could I get you anything miss?" turning gently to him I forced a smile. Being called Miss made me feel old, but alas I was.

"Erm, a filter coffee please?" I asked questioningly, guessing at what a small place like this would serve, it seemed pointless looking at a menu when I wouldn't even taste anything. Slowly the youngster nodded and walked away, after a few brief minutes he returned with a mug of my coffee. He was very keen bless him, far too keen even, somewhat creepy, not that I was snooty about appearances, but even if I was a cougar I wouldn't touch him.

"Thank you" I said gently while staring down at the dark bitter drink. Tilting the cup from side to side I laughed gently, maybe it was a good thing I couldn't drink, it looked absolutely disgusting but of course they didn't know that. The they, that were all now looking at me, seeming fixated. "Humans" I sighed. It was sometimes a rather large inconvenience to be beautiful. I bit my lip amazed at how uptight I had become over the years. Nobody could say I hadn't changed.

I'd stopped in the little café to think things over and to try take shelter from the large, annoying droplets falling from the sky, not that I needed to but still, the clothes on my back were all I had, so better to not ruin them at once. On the way over I'd attempted to find something, anything more suitable to wear than the awful summer dresses Aro had insisted I wear, as beautiful as the white lace gowns were, they really weren't me. I now found myself sitting in a pair of black skinny jeans, checked converse and a black lace top with fake leather jacket. Dark clothes, that was more my thing. Something I could blend into the background with. I cringed slightly as I took a mouthful of the foul looking liquid, forcing myself to gulp it down. Why had Aro sent me on this errand, he knew how I felt towards Carlisle, he knew our history together. It had been a month since Aro had assigned me my task and to be honest I was far from pleased about it, but what could I do, deny him? After snorting to myself I gulped another mouthful of coffee noticing that I had snorted a little too loud and had gained half of the diners' attention again. What did Aro expect me to do? I had no idea, it was as if he had set me free, but we all knew that wouldn't happen. Looking back towards the window, I couldn't help but reach out and run my hand over the steamed glass so I could see out into the road, it seemed practically abandoned. Lifting my mug up out of force of habit, I swallowed the last mouthful. As if out of nowhere my personal little waiter appeared as if magic,

"Can I get you another miss? Or maybe some food? Or the bill?" It took me a minute for my mind to realize he required an answer, I really wasn't with it today, I had only found my way to this café as everything else seemed to be closed in this sleepy town.

"Erm, can I have another coffee?" I almost whispered, this would give me time to delay, and at least come to a reasonable conclusion on a way to act. Through my life with the Volturi, they'd done everything for me. Right from my clothes through to my every random whim, they'd never said no, even to my random requests such as my glorious bed. Sighing I gently thanked him as he topped up my mug. Slowly I began to methodically run my finger around the rim, that was before something caught my attention, something which I wasn't expecting so suddenly, how id never noticed was quite embarrassing. Standing just inside the entrance of the café was two gentleman, or should I say vampires, one I already knew quite well, but the stranger unsettled me slightly. Making eye contact with them, they slowly walked into my direction.

"May we sit down?" Carlisle asked with a wide grin on his face. Not knowing what to say I just briefly nodded. I wanted to jump up and hug him, but I knew better than to act like that, I wasn't here for a friendly visit after all. Carlisle slowly slid into the booth, with his companion following him. His companion was not overly large, but built well with gorgeous bronze hair damp with the rain settled in a messy but what could be assumed as a fashionable look, that or random sex hair. Carlisle noticing where my focus lay quickly got to introducing them man.

"Anna, this is my son. Edward." Again I did nothing but tilt my head slowly into what I was taught as the polite way to greet a gentleman. As if on cue my little spotty fellow appeared again with his stained pad and horribly tacky pen.

"Dr Cullen, could I get you two anything?"

"Ah hello Jeremy, why I would love if we could have two coffee's", turning to me gently he asked, "can I get you anything Anna?" I shook my head quickly, and with that I remained in silence, much like my two acquaintances as we waited for their order.

**Damn it, I can't hear her. Think Edward, think**. I raised my eyebrow slightly in confusion.

**Edward, please will you stop making faces at her, she's not what you expect.** Carlisle looked briefly up at me, **my apologies my dear**

Again I nodded gently and held back a laugh as I saw the shock and confusion spread across his sons face

"You can read minds?" Edward stuttered.

"Sorta, it's complicated" I muttered as their coffees were placed before them.

"It's been a while Anna" Carlisle motioned trying to start up a conversation

"Yup" I said popping the P, "150 years maybe?"

"Ahh yes, Ireland maybe?" I shrugged slightly; I could not remember back then, he soon continued, "so what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As I recall Carlisle, it is you who came to search for me" I muttered going back to tracing my finger around the rim.

"Ah yes, im sorry about this. You see we sensed a vampire in the town, but Alice, my daughter, couldn't see you in our future. Just to be safe we thought it would be better to check it out, as you see we try to live her permanently. Any disturbance would heavily affect us" I nodded as he spoke, definitely sounded like Carlisle through and through. I smirked gently to myself, he never changed.

"Shoot, what's taking them so long, maybe we should go see"

"No, we can't make a scene"

I gazed slowly out the window into the direction of the voices, and as I predicted there, by the edge of the trees, standing under umbrellas were five young vampires, all with the same bright amber eyes as Carlisle and his son.

"Hence why you brought the army along" I muttered under my breath. I could see Carlisle sighed gently, he must have known this was coming.

"Better safe than sorry, so to what do we owe this pleasure?" He smiled greatly, how he managed such a poker face I'd never know. This was the question I didn't want to answer, one of the reasons why I found myself in this awful place.

"I could lie to you Carlisle but we both know that isn't my way. Aro sent me" As soon as Aro's name left my lips, Edward sat up straight and tensed. I glanced out the window, his little group seemed to be arguing between themselves whether or not to step in and save the day from the big bad wolf. I laughed aloud at my own private joke.

"Why?" Carlisle questioned playing dumb. Something which I found rather annoying, one thing I didn't appreciate was idiots in an important conversation.

"Aro is curious about how you're holding up and that, he sent me to… assess the situation" I shrugged slightly struggling to explain.

"And you're going to take action if necessary?"

"You always were smart" I laughed softly to myself.

**Fuck her**

I shot Edward a quick glare, I did not appreciate foul language but that might have been my upbringing, to be a respectable girl was mandatory. Break the rule and you weren't welcome back in the household ever again.

"What does Aro truly want you to look out for?" Carlisle asked trying to pry more information from me. Sighing I gulped the last of my second mug.

"I don't know Carlisle. I really don't know. As long as everyone is behaving I have no need to do anything, I just have to hang around somehow" looking at Edward I could see the hate in his eyes but this frustrated me far more than it did him. Carlisle was one of my closest friends, I just hoped he knew that, "don't worry boy, im not an animal… as such" I smirked trying to add a lighter tone to the conversation, Carlisle seemed to see the funny side too.

"You know you're always welcome to stay with us" he gestured to me.

"I would, but somehow I don't think your family would appreciate it" I sighed gently, Carlisle looked happy where he was, he'd done ok for himself.

"Everyone is welcome our household"

Everyone, he thought getting the point across to his mind reading son. I laughed silently.

"I'd appreciate that Carlisle, I really would"

* * *

**_There you go :) now we can get on with the proper story now the foundations have been layed! _**

**_please review! its what keeps me writing! The more reviews the quicker i write!_**


	3. Just another day

_**Right Guys! You'll just have to put up with me for this chapter as i wanted to create a basis now to build up on :) That means bringing the story ahead and introducing our main characters!**_

* * *

One Year on…

* * *

Lunch time at Forks High School, it was tedious to say the least. I'd had Art class the first period followed by gym, then European history and then finally had bunked Spanish. I had no taste for learning other languages, Russian and English were more than enough for me to cope with in this world. Even in my time at the Volturi I had made it perfectly clear I was not going to learn Italian no matter what. Aro had laughed simply calling me precious; it gave me the creeps somewhat, but at least he realised from that that I was not such a push over.

Sitting down at the table with the Cullens I threw my tray with a simple salad down, it looked disgusting, like rabbit food. Although it was a normal day something seemed different. Something was odd, quite a lot of thoughts and gossip were on a poor girl sitting opposite across us in the dinning room. It was like offering new meat to a pack of lions, quite fascinating to watch in a way but still just as brutal, turning my attention to Alice I watched as she picked up her tray, I looked questioningly at her, "Im just going to change my clothes" she smiled while skipping away. She was so happy, so content; it made me smile inside somewhat jealous. I'd had to admit living with the Cullens had been just what I needed. The freedom, the acceptance, the love, it was contagious in that household, like an extended holiday. During my time there Aro had not contacted me once and I planned for it to stay that way, I lived in constant fear of him calling me out, but while he wasn't after me I was going to enjoy it as much as I could.

"Who are they?" The odd brunette asked her neighbor. The girl sitting next to her seemed vaguely familiar, until it hit me; she was in my Spanish class. I thought hard for a second Jen… Jordan… Jessica? Coming to a conclusion I nodded somewhat to myself, her name was Jessica. I hadn't bee too sure, after all I'd only been to two classes of Spanish this year so far and even then all I had managed to learn was to say my name and how to tell a guy where to stick it. I'd made the mistake of saying this aloud in front of Carlisle and Emmett once, to which Emmett took great pleasure in bragging he was cleverer than me in this case. The goof ball was truly one of his own, shame he couldn't brag about that in any other subject.

Jessica looked up to return my stare, sighing I moved my gaze back to picking at my salad, Edward looked away just as quickly. Something fascinated him about her. Over our time together he had somewhat come to accept me. We were still far from close friends but we had a mutual understanding, you could describe it as a peace treaty between us. He didn't annoy me, I didn't rip out his throat. Seemed perfectly fair and simple to moi.

-_flack back-_

_Somehow Carlisle was the light which guided me through Aro's madness. Hence it was for this reason that I now sat here eating away at myself. I was betraying him, but he knew I had no choice. He must have. He knew what I was capable of, so why now wasn't he protecting the family he had worked so hard to complete._

_**Im sorry Carlisle,** I conversed through my mind with him. **I have no choice.**_

_**Its ok child, it is for that reason which you are welcome**. "So!" he suddenly burst out throwing down the money both he and I owed, "let's go hmm". I blushed red in my own way._

_**Thanks**, I brought myself to say. I hated seeming weak, but this was a side I only showed to Carlisle. He seemed to just nod gently as he took my hand and helped me up from the booth a way a true gentleman should. I laughed gently to myself as the thought crossed my mind that his son could learn some manners from him. Edward still glared at me with a look that could chill even the most evil of us to the bone, well apart from me. As I was concerned I could give as good as I could receive, but sighing I knew it wasn't my place. As much as Carlisle knew he'd have to behave, I knew id have to be in even more control of myself. Carlisle didn't need me snapping, I bit my lip gently, entertaining the idea that that was the only reason I now found myself here, that Aro had sent me simply as a ticking time bomb ready to explode and ruin them from the inside. I shook my head quickly, shaking the idea far, far away. Carlisle didn't need this, and I certainly wasn't going to ruin what he had here. He didn't need me… the monster… near his precious family. He knew perfectly well what I was… and what I could do._

_"Anna, this way my dear" Sighing gently to myself one last time (I seemed to be sighing an awful lot lately), I held tightly onto his hand as he led me to my undoing. Half leading me, half dragging me encouragingly we soon found ourselves standing in front of his other coven members. Edward seemingly still cautious of me walked away to put a distance between us, low growls escaping from his throat now and then. Squeezing my hand one last time Carlisle let go and walked over to hug a small but well proportioned woman._

_"Anna, I'd like to introduce you to my family, this is my wife Esme", he said hugging her tightly. "My daughters Alice, Rosalie", he gestured to a pixie like teen, a blonde bomb shell. "and my sons, Emmett, Edward you already know and Jasper" moving on to a curly haired grizzly bear (who I must say was huge compared to my satisfactory height of 5ft 7"), Edward…, and … Jasper. Jasper stood proud and tall, but no where near as tall as big grizzly, his curly blonde hair falling to his shoulders gently. Yes that word described him well, gentle. But that was heavily contrasted by the numerous scars covering his bare arms, somewhere in my past, I was sure of it, somewhere I had seen his face. But I was older now, and memories faded much like time. Our maturation growing rapidly, but our bodies still staying as elegant as possible, they all looked like supermodels, all beautiful and refined. A timeless elegance._

_"Come, lets go home" turning to me he added "all of us"._

* * *

_"Damn it! It's not safe with her around. She's one of them!" Edward yelled to his family as they conducted a family meeting. Instead of being in the firing line I had chosen to sit on their porch, out in the night sky. I knew deep down I wasn't welcome, I wasn't something anyone would choose to have around. I did have to admit that I admired Edwards ability to stand up for what he believed in, it was something I was unable to do._

_"Edward!" I could hear the kind Esme try to reason with him. I bit my lip gently, Edward was wise. I wouldn't trust myself either. For creatures with such accurate hearing I knew sitting on the porch was a stupid choice, their words of hate towards me hurt, but they were only what I expected to hear._

_"Edwards right damn it, she's with the Volturi. What are we suppose to do, just let the enemy waltz into out life!" Rose shared her side. Somehow I never expected the beauty to come around to me. Even in the brief time I had met them, I could easily recognise their voices, they sort of spoke of their personalities._

_"Look babes, if Carlisle's cool with her and trusts her, so do I" I grinned gently there went my favourite grizzly to my rescue._

_"Grr" hearing a stomp and a slam, I assumed Rosalie had walked out on the discussion, brave girl. Not wanting to hear anymore I changed my focus to the night sky. Where the house lay was in the middle of the forest, the canopy above just far enough back as to allow you to view the beautiful night sky. I looked up in awe, so perfect, so sweet, so mesmerising. Back in Italy id been hidden underground, shielded from the light, the hope engulfed by the dark. Sighing I rested my head in my hands, this was a privilege, to gaze upon the starts, something which only happened when I carried out Aro's bidding. Closing my eyes, I attempted to close out all sounds, the arguing from the living room, the calls of the animals from the woods. I just needed to shut myself down and close myself off from this world. The darkness accepting me, that was my true peace of mind._

_-end of flashback- _

She dropped her eyes quickly again as Edward looked up

involuntary at her, something was compelling him to do it. Looking quickly back at his food he sighed, **can you hear her thoughts?.** Closing my eyes, I tried focusing on her. Tried spreading my ability across to her, ignoring all others, their truly were some disgusting thoughts in the room, but I found nothing. Only darkness. Opening my eyes again as I came back to my body I shook my head. It freaked me out somewhat, much like it probably did with Edward. Taking my attention away from him I poked at my salad popping a cherry tomato into my mouth, I respected his privacy so therefore was not going to pry and his thoughts. Pulling a face, I grimaced as I swallowed and continued my eavesdropping. Jessica giggled at her question.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen and the white haired girl is Anna Ivanov; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

Edward was looking at his tray, picking his bagel to pieces, damn the boy could panic, but I felt for him. The girl smelt too good, so appealing, it was mouth watering. Keep your thoughts to yourself mongrel, he forced back to me, his temper rising as ripped the bagel rather violently, I grinned slightly and sighed, we'd come along way. I'd even got to the stage where i kept my mind open to the Cullens, I could hear their thoughts and in return Edward could hear mine however I chose to switch everyone else off, it was torture to listen to them, it was the only thing which led to me pitying Edward somewhat.

"They are… very nice looking" the girl seemed to whisper.

"Yes!" Jessica giggled. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Anna and Edward got together." Me and Edward both snorted and glared at each other in the same time causing the big grizzly to burst out in hysterics. While me and Edward had our truce we were far from being friends and that was quite obvious to the family. **Now, now bro, Anna's one hot chick**, Emmett winked at me. I couldn't help but smirk while Edward just grimaced.

**Fuck off**, he thought back. Kicking Edward in the shins under the table I glared hard at him, I still hated his foul mouth at times.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" miss brunette asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." She replied confused by the situation.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so" jess just kept throwing glances at us. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," me and Rose seemed to both sigh at the same time. None of us females could have kid's, it was one of the only things that pained us and none of the guys seemed to be able to pick up on that and understand us.

"Have they always lived in forks?" She continued, damn this girl could ask questions for a living.

"No", "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska, Anna joined them last year, family friend or something."

Edward looked at her curiously; he was starting to seem a bit pervy with all this staring.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" That got his attention again,

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" Edward tried to hide his smile from her while taking a nibble of his bagel. Jessica's voice amused me at the pure annoyance of being turned down far too many times. He was beautiful, we all were, and it always gained unwanted attention. When I first joined the school I had half the male students lusting after me, the fact I could read their thoughts made it twice as bad. There was only so many times a girl could watch some dork of a guy making out with her in their head. Looking down at my watch I realised lunch hour was concluding. Picking up my bag I smiled at my temporary family and made my way to my last period, music. It was one of the subjects where I could show my true self, choosing to major with singing there was only so much technique id have to show. Over the years id come to learn piano too but that was something id have to rein in, after all it would be shocking to see a seventeen year old play Debussy like they had known to for decades, singing at least was simple. How could I go wrong with sharing a couple songs and trying to hit the odd note.

Walking into the room I smiled briefly at Ms. Tanner and sat at my desk as quickly as humanly possible. I liked this class, it had either musically talented students (which happened to be very few) or those simply wanting a class to slack in. Tanner bless her really tried to be inspirational but that never go further than those few willing participants in the front row. I was quite happy in the back corner, furthest away from her, and from her picking on me, or at least that was my theory. Snapping my head up from my page where I had been unintentionally doodling during her lesson intro, I was pulled out of my little safety net as I gasped, blood lust swamping my mind. **Must not kill her, I must not kill her, damn her smell. I could lead her to an alley behind the school, drain her there, nobody would notice.** Edward's thoughts ran through my mind, it was awful like torture. How could he be sitting there and not have touched her? It was madness, the most awful blood lust I had ever felt. I wanted to shut him off, remove him from my thoughts but I couldn't. The damn wolf in me had accepted him as a member of my "pack", his thoughts were always there. Tightening my hands on my desk, I released immediately noticing the wood splinter.

"Miss. Ivanov, im sure you could enlighten us on your chosen set of lyrics", smiling over confidently she motioned for me to stand at the front. She knew she'd caught me red handed in ignoring her. Grimacing somewhat I got to my feet and made it to the front. Once there I took out my crumpled page and forced myself to read in the calmest manner I could find, every word a struggle from what was going on in my head;

"Trying in my life, trying to survive  
A world away from home  
Doesn't feel like I belong  
Just another night alone

Like a ship out on the sea, loneliness can be  
The beacon on the shore  
Cannot reach me anymore  
Just another night alone

Without you, I'm waiting on the dawn  
Missing you, your memory lingers on  
Takes me home again but baby, until then  
I'll just sing this song through another night alone"

Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum… their heartbeats…. Pounding inside my head… My own hunger growing rapidly.

"The rain upon the roof  
It's tapping out a tune, yeah  
True and sad and clear  
This harmony you never hear  
Just another night alone"

I could get to them; murder them when nobody was looking. Drain their sweet sickly blood from those disgusting crippled bodies.

"Without you, I'm waiting on the dawn  
Missing you, your memory lingers on  
Takes me home again but baby, until then  
I'll just sing this song through another night alone"

It wouldn't be hard, not for me. If I wanted I could have the whole room, by the time someone came to the rescue id be gone. Id be safe … and full. My eternal thirst parched.

"Each note I sing, your love it comes to me  
So I'll just sing this song through another night alone." Tanner applauded, seemingly mesmerised by the lyrics. Snapping me out of my trance, the war in my head ceasing for a split moment, they weren't my thoughts surfacing in my mind, they were Edward's.

"So beautiful Anna, so powerful. Back to your seat child" with that she picked on a couple other unlucky victims. Without even realising time flew past and I was free for the day. Every second had been torture, every second I held my breath, tried to cut off that morrons thoughts from my head. I hated him, I hated this bond between us. I was sure I had perfect control over myself, but here I was, planning how to kill each of my class mates. Counting down the seconds till the bell, I bombed out of the class room at the first available chance. I needed to get out, I needed to distance myself away from the idiot which shared my head. The smell of Bella, It was maddening. I needed to get away from her to, before I committed a sin I knew I would not forgive myself for.

Storming down the corridors at the fastest my human pace could manage I ignored everything, the only goal in my mind, the thought I needed to get away.

Out in the car park I glared once over at the Cullen's and took to the forest. If I was anywhere near that blood sucking leach son of a bitch, id finally snap.

"Damn, whats got her knickers in a twist?" Emmett roared to the others, followed by a large and painful groan.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" Alice asked surprised

"Emmett, come, we need to stop her. Alice, Rose, take the cars home and tell Carlisle what's going on. She's so… lost. So… mortified ", Jasper knew how I felt, of course he did. I hated the sympathy he gave me… he pitied me. I was not something to be pitied.

With that I could hear two sets of feet trailing after me, as I carried on walking, nothing but monstrous intentions pouring off of me…

* * *

_**There you go guys! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaase review because you love me and all that jazz ;)**_

_**miramisa90212 - thank you for the review! i wish others would review too "crosses fingers" ^_^ glad you like it and will update often for you!**_

_**Hermione Voldemort Riddle - Glad you love it! Next chapter will include more information about anna and aro's bond just for you!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS USED they are: Marc Broussard – Another Night Alone**_

_**Whoop! now that this is up can start getting to the fun part "wiggles eyebrows" review and alert to keep me writing! x**_


End file.
